BANANA
by Mtwapa
Summary: A banana fight between two children leads to some interesting observations between the two adults watching them.


**Author's Note: WOW!! I finally managed to write something in less than a 1000 words, yipee!! As I've said before, Spanish isn't my strong point at all so any comments and corrections would help immensely. Nutella for those of y'all who haven't tried it, is hazelnut chocolate spread - absolutely yummy! I don't know if you get it everywhere, so bear with me on this one. Something light-hearted, which I hope y'all find funny and of course enjoy. Reviews as always are very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise them, then they obviously don't belong to me. Yes you do, yes you do know who they belong to, give it up for CBS, J.Bruckheimer, A.Zuiker and the other TPTB. BUT the niece and nephew are mine.**

Translations

Tio/Tia - uncle/aunt in spanish

pequanta - little one in spanish

Prompt # 2

**Banana**

"Hey," she said warmly.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiled wryly, "I guess we are quite loud."

Just then a little girl came tumbling forward and latched onto her aunt's leg, sobbing her heart out, "Mmm Mai..." she choked between sobs, "Maii-Tia, Alexii ate my gun…HE ATE MY GUN!" she yelled, breaking out into fresh sobs. He looked at the child, puzzled.

Marisol Delko picked up her 5-year old niece, "You better come in," She noticed her niece's eyes falling on the red headed stranger, "Tati, say 'Hello', this is Horatio, one of Tio's friends."

"Hi Tati, how ar-" he started before receiving a severe rebuke from a 5-year old declaring her name was 'Tatiana!' not 'Tati.'

Marisol rolled her eyes in apology for her niece's forwardness. He just smiled and followed them in.

As they entered the sitting room, Tatiana started crying again over her eaten gun.

"Alexii! You didn't!"

"Dshum! POW! BANG! Dshum!" yelled Alexii, brandishing his plastic gun at the newcomer before diving behind Marisol's sofa.

"Horatio, meet Alexii." sighed Marisol, shifting the weight of her now hiccupping niece.

"Alexii, come out and say hello to Tio's friend,"

"HI!" yelled the 8-year old, still refusing to come out.

"Nice to meet you Alexii," called out Horatio.

Marisol grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. She set Tatiana on the counter and started to prepare a snack for them.

"You seem to be very good at this," he said coyly, sidling up behind her. His hand brushed lightly against her back, in a very purposeful manner, as he reached for the glasses.

She smiled back at him, fully gauging his meaning before pouring the milk into glasses. "Alexii! Snack-time!"

"Here you go, pequeña." Marisol handed Tati a glass of milk, "Tati, likes lots of nutella," she said absently to Horatio as he began to spread some over a slice of bread. He nodded feeling Tatiana's eyes on him.

"We were playing cops and robbers. We ran out of toys, so I had to improvise with a banana for a gun, for Tatiana." explained Marisol.

"WE?" asked Horatio, trying not to smile.

She shrugged with a smile, "It's fun!"

Alexii, walked in and sheepishly handed the now peeled banana skin to his aunt. She gave him a look that clearly stated 'Behave!'. She picked him up and sat him down next to Tatiana.

Marisol turned back to Horatio as he said, "So that's where Eric's hat disappears to?", referring to the oversized MDPD uniform-issue hat perched on Alexii's head.

Marisol giggled and nodded, "Well at least they look cuter than Eric, when they wear it."

"You don't look so bad yourself, in one either," he remarked slyly.

"You wear T-h-io's hat thoo?" asked Tatiana, her mouth full of pear.

Marisol blushed beet at the question and her niece's selectively, sharp hearing especially with the memories of last week that it raised, "Sometimes…for fun." she stammered.

"For fun? Nice save. Although I think what we were doing while you were wearing my hat, counts for a little more than 'fun'." he whispered.

She glared at him, feeling the blush creep down from her face to her neck and arms. She could see from the smile lingering at the corners of his mouth that he was amused that her normal confidence was so rattled in this situation. It wasn't often that she was like this. She nudged him to listen to what the 2 children were saying.

"Sorry I ate your gun, Tati," said Alexii, handing his younger sister another banana as a peace offering, earnest to please, "Here, use this as your new gun." Tatiana gave Alexii a rather disdainful look over the top of her glass of milk, "Ok, you want Tio's hat then?"

"Watch this…" whispered Marisol to Horatio.

His sister still didn't look impressed. He let out a long sigh of defeat, "Tati, will you play if I give you Tio's hat and my gun, then?"

A smile blossomed on Tatiana's face as she nodded, handing the banana back to Alexii. He looked at it, his trigger finger testing the 'gun' out near the stalk of the banana. He took the policeman's hat off and put it gently on Tatiana's head.

"Ok then, Tati," he said, munching into pear slice.

"She has him completely wrapped around her little finger." Marisol whispered again, as she helped him with the sandwiches. She turned to face him, and saw the big smile on his face, "What?"

His hand moved to rest on top of hers, "She's not the only one," he whispered back.

-FIN-


End file.
